Piece Together My Broken Heart
by SpiritNights
Summary: She foolishly got involved into another affair, where she would get nothing but sex. Realising a little too late, she ended it with him by a letter at the crack of dawn. If she were to have him, it'd be without strings attached. FINISHED!


"_**Peice together my broken heart**_",

Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, but my new presents! xD If only that was RK, and InuYasha! . Damnit. Okay? I don't own anything of the sort such as InuYasha, or Rurouni Kenshin. Just don't taunt me! xD I don't own this song either! It's "Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Elton John and Kiki Dee."_

* * *

Falling in love was not their specialty, but one night stands, and affairs seemed to be, somehow.

Their little secret nights wern't meant to turn into something special, it wasn't meant to get serious,- They wern't meant to be _this_ attracted to each other. It was meant to be a lttle fun, where they could relax, have a great night with pleasure and moans, then they could call it off, without any hurt feelings.

_Why_ did they have to fall in love?

Beacause they were oposites, and opposites attract, and last but not least, they were destined, even if they didn't want to believe in that sort of stuff.

She climbed out of bed, looking at the ruffled Sano, and the messy room. _**'I'll miss this place'**_, she sighed somewhat sadly.

Grabbing her highly expensive clothes, she had a quick bath, so quick, that someone would say, "Jumped over the water, mhm?".

She was dressed in a few minutes, her long dark hair still damp, making it look silkily black. Clear tears were already falling down her flawless pale skin, and she hadn't even left yet.

Megumi could've been described as a perfect person, but in reality behind the cold unfeeling faqade, she was a mess, and she had a heart break to add to it all.

Slipping on her bright red expensive high-heeled sandles, she opened the door, locked it behind her, and mailed the keys, and a letter explaining everything, absoloutly everything- thought the letter box.

She drove away in her well kept bently, sniffing back the tears that were threatening to come once again.

_"Don't Go Breaking My Heart,  
I couldn't if I tried,  
Honey if I get restless,  
Baby, You're Not That Kind,"_

The song blaring softly out of the radios speakers reminded her of them, and their problems.

Giggling a little, she noted that her damn tears had finally dried on her cheeks, and then she thought back to the time she'd just met him, when they'd just met. He was staggering around the stage, singing drunkenly this song.

It was held so tightly and dearly to her heart, it was the only thing she could have out of him, in reminder, for he had a girlfriend called Alician, with pretty dark eyes, and platinum blonde hair, also, this girl was quiet and shy, nothing like Megumi's bold, loud self.

"I'm just not his type! Too cunning, too upright, too much everything!" She sobbed, tears already clouding her eyes as she pulled her car into her drive way. Running into the house, she slammed the door behind herself.

_"Don't Go Breaking My Heart,  
You Take The Weight Off Me,  
Honey When You Knocked On My Door,  
I Gave You My Key,"_

"How the hell?" She cursed, wondering how the hell the song was still playing, and realised her radio in the kitchen was still on, and loud enough to reach into the frontroom.

Kaoru came in through the doorway, holding ot a fag of hers sympathetically.

Sitting side by side, they talked, letting out their problems. "He left you?" Kaoru started, then shook her head at that idea. "No.. You and him had blissfull passion last night, then you legged it the crack of dawn?" She looked at her pointedly.

"How did you..?"

"Same thing happened between Kenshin and I, he's got this real cute girlfriend, petite and all, nothing like me." She smiled sadly, then added, "Can't live with them, can't live without them, mhm?"

Megumi looked carefully at Kaoru, and noted her features, big blue eyes that had the colour of bruised pansys, midnight wavey hair,- quite pretty, although, how the hell could two bestfriends have the same problem? Easy, the two men were best friends and dopes.

"Yeah, and it fucking sucks, because I just feel so.. Betrayed, but I got myself into it, d'you know what I mean?" Kaoru nodded at Megumi's question.

"Go, try and sort it out with Kenshin, Hey, maybe he likes you that way too?" She mumbled, crawling up into my sofa as Kaoru left. After hearing the car drive away, she sobbed again, wallowing into her problems, her sadness.

She couldn't stop her tears, couldn't stop the jealousy spreading through her body for the petite girl, Alician. All she wanted to do was wallow into herself, and the heartbreak.

A few days lat

_"Nobody Knows It,  
When I Was Down,  
I Was Your Clown,  
Nobody Knows It,  
Right From The Start,  
I Gave You My Heart,  
I Gave You My Heart,"_

er, Megumi was walking through the market, heels clicking at her every step. 'Why bother being depressed over what you can't have?' She mused, picking up a bunch of grapes and placing them into her trolly.

Even though she knew she couldn't have him, that he was off limits, it didn't stop her hoping, or herself thinking of him. She remembered when he offered his key to her, leading to their first night together, and it didn't stop her aching for him to touch her again, in all the right places.

Everytime she was sad, he was always there to take her in his embrace, to reasure her, and send her fears away.

She knew her bestfriend, Kaoru could help her, reasure her by telling her so and so, but not like Sano could cuddle, make her feel so much better for the night.

The could be's and thoughts still kept taunting her, teasing her broken heart, breaking it all the more, but was that even possible?

She thought how their kids would look, a girl with his soft brown eyes, and long soft hair like hers in little pigtails, and a little boy with his naturally messy hair, bandana covering half of his head, and dark eyes like her own.

Megumi hurridly grabbed all the ingredients she needed to atleast stay alive without Ramen, and payed for it all before running out of the shop bags in hand to the bently. Afraid of breaking down again, she got into the safety of her car.

_"So Don't Go Breaking My Heart,  
I Won't Go Breaking Your Heart,  
Don't Go Breaking My Heart,"_

It'd been about a week, and she still wasn't over him, nor was she dried out of tears, but this time, she just didn't care if anyone saw her saw her broken soul behind those big vaunrable eyes, make up ruined, making her have panda eyes.

Walking through town, all of her accessories red, such as her long summer dress a dark red, her high heels and lip gloss, with the ribbon in her hair the same coloud red, and her big red earings. As she walked down the road, her hair was blowing out behind her, her heels clicking, and her dress billowing in and out.

Light brown eyes clashed with black orbs, and then she turned her gaze to the pretty little blonde and realised, the girl looked way prettier in real than just a pciture, she looked like a model of some sort.

Megumi ran the other way, hoping to avoid the contact beween herself and him, as crystaline tears falling down her already puffy cheeks, re-ruining her make up again.

Sano chased after the misunderstood girl, ignoring his girlfriends shouts. He needed to find this girl he'd already so carelessly lost, he needed to see her beauty again, to hold her in his arms. Once again, he wanted to hold to experience all of her, inside and out for the rest of their time together.

She ran down an Alley, him hot on her trail, and she had to stop because she had run foolishly run into a dead end. Turning around to face the love of her life, she stood there hands on her hips, waiting for an answer to why he followed.

He took her into his arms, catching his breath as he breathed in the orangey scent of her hair, while she started crying into his chest, soaking his thin t-shirt.

_"And Nobody Told Us,  
'Cause Nobody Showed Us,  
And Now It's Up To Us Babe,  
I Think We Can Make It,"_

She pushed him away.

"How dare you chase me, leading to me breaking my heal, breaking a nail, and making my hair ruined?!" She exploded, tears forgotten, and pointed a painted red nail at him.

Looking at all of her, her messy hair, ribbon half on, half off, and realised that all the red accessories she wore made her look incredibly sexy.

Pulling her into his arms once more, he leaned down and breathed in her ear, "You look amazing beautiful. Stunning." which made her body tingle at his heat so close to her, and his cold breath tingling down her spine.

She took in his sharp features, toned muscles, hot eyes, and naturally spikey hair, and she decided,- this was the time she was about to confess her feelings.

"I Love You." She whispered, on tiptoes, looking into his eyes. Having a sudden feeling of courage, she pressed her full lips against his.

_"So Don't Misunderstand Me,  
You Put The Light In My Life,  
You Put The Sparks To The Flame,  
I've Got Your Heart In My Sights."_

"The feelings mutual.." he grinned at her boldness, and pressed his lips to hers, and licked her bottom lip, demanding for entrance. Needing breath, he broke the kiss, and lingered on her lips, mumbling, "Because.. I love you too."

Hugging him close, she smiled cheekily at him. "Get rid of your girlfriend," Leaning in again, she pecked his lips, then added, "Because I don't want you breaking my heart."

"Right-A-Way Milady."

But what they ddi know was that Alician was already taken care of, as the model saw Sano kiss Megumi passionately, tounges fighting, wanting to win the kiss.

The two lovers had made it at last, with the help of fate and destination, disposing of the ex-girlfriend.

THE END x

* * *

When I first heard this song, I thought of Sano and Megumi, in m opinnion, I can totally see them in the song. The love each other really, and they're so kawaii with each other.

Love,  
-'Becca.  
x


End file.
